The present invention relates to a slotted wall milling cutter for producing a slotted wall in the ground according to the preamble of the main claim.
Slotted wall milling cutters are known in which a hydraulic motor and gear units are arranged within the hub of the cutting wheels for driving the latter. Oil is supplied by means of bores in the support frame for the cutting wheels. It is disadvantageous in such slotted wall milling cutters that within the wheels it is necessary to house both the drive motor and the gear units, so that very little space is available which could be used for producing a high torque. It is also disadvantageous with the prior art means that in the case of a gear change a certain quantity of hydraulic oil always flows out of the lines and is lost.